RWBY Chibi/Image Gallery
Trailers RWBY_Announcement! RWBY Chibi New Character Intro - Season 2 May 13 RWBY Chibi Season 2 Trailer - New Eps May 13! Official Graphics Promotional Material RWBY Chibi premiere.jpg|Release date announcement RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg|Promotional countdown of Ruby and Weiss RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Promotional countdown of Blake and Yang Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 1 01 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Team RWBY Illustration released of RWBY Chibi Season 1 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Ruby and Zwei RWBY Chibi Gif.gif|Promotional animation from Tumblr'Rooster Teeth's Tumblr' RWBY Chibi Background.jpg|''RWBY Chibi'' background Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 2 03 and CQ x RWBY Collaboration released by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Ruby and celebration of the release of the Crusaders Quest x RWBY crossover Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 2 02 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Weiss Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 2 01 by Mojojoj.png|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Blake Illustration released of RWBY Chibi Season 2 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Yang RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Season 3 Promotional tease image Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 3 10 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 3 Promotional countdown of Penny RWBY Chibi Marathon promotional material.jpg|''RWBY Chibi '' Marathon promotional material RWBY Chibi Marathon promotional material of Zwei.jpg|''RWBY Chibi '' Marathon promotional material of Zwei Concept Art RubyChibiTurnAround.jpg|Turnaround model for Chibi Ruby, by Hajime Nakamura Characters Ruby Chibi.jpg|Ruby's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement'Rooster Teeth's Facebook' Weiss Chibi.jpg|Weiss' chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Yang Chibi.jpg|Yang's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement chipi Jaune.jpg|Jaune's chibi design from Twitter'Rooster Teeth's Twitter' Nora chibi.jpg|Nora's chibi design from Twitter Zwei Chibi.jpg|Zwei's chibi design from Twitter Merchandise RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Pocket Shirt design RWBY_CHIBI_800_art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Logo Shirt design Transitions RWBY chibi transition ruby.gif|Ruby Rose Transition 1 chibi transition ruby2.gif|Ruby Rose Transition 2 Chibi transition ruby3.gif|Ruby Rose Transition 3 chibi transition crescent rose.gif|Crescent Rose Transition chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif|Crescent Rose vs. Myrtenaster Transition chibi transition weiss.gif|Weiss Schnee Transition chibi transition myrtenaster.gif|Myrtenaster Transition chibi transition blake.gif|Blake Belladonna Transition 1 chibi transition blake2.gif|Blake Belladonna Transition 2 chibi transition yang.gif|Yang Xiao Long Transition Chibi transition yang 2.gif|Yang Xiao Long Transition 2 JNPR chibi transition jaune.gif|Jaune Arc Transition 1 Chibi transition jaune2.gif|Jaune Arc Transition 2 Chibi transition jaune3.gif|Jaune Arc Transition 3 Chibi transition nora.gif|Nora Valkyrie Transition 1 Chibi transition nora 2.gif|Nora Valkyrie Transition 2 Chibi transition nora 3.gif|Nora Valkyrie Transition 3 Chibi transition pyrrha.gif|Pyrrha Nikos Transition chibi transition akuou.gif|Akoúo̱ Transition chibi transition ren.gif|Lie Ren Transition CRDL Chibi transition cardin.gif|Cardin Winchester Transition SSSN Chibi transition detectives.gif|Junior Detectives Transition chibi transition sun.gif|Sun Wukong Transition Chibi transition neptune.gif|Neptune Vasilias Transition CFVY Chibi Transition Velvet.gif|Velvet Scarlatina Transition STRQ Chibi transition fixer.gif|Fixer Transition Chibi transition taiyang.gif|Taiyang Xiao Long Transition Chibi transition qrow.gif|Qrow Branwen Transition Antagonists Chibi transition cinder.gif|Cinder Fall Transition chibi transition cinder2.gif|Cinder Fall Transition 2 chibi transition roman.gif|Roman Torchwick Transition 1 Chibi transition roman2.gif|Roman Torchwick Transition 2 Chibi transition melodic cudgel.gif|Melodic Cudgel Transition Chibi Transition Merc.gif|Mercury Black Transition Chibi transition mercury2.gif|Mercury Black Transition 2 NeoTransition.gif|Neopolitan Transition Beacon Staffs Chibi transition ozpin.gif|Ozpin Transition Chibi transition port.gif|Peter Port Transition 1 Chibi transition port2.gif|Peter Port Transition 2 Chibi transition oobleck.gif|Bartholomew Oobleck Transition Others Chibi Transition Penny.gif|Penny Polendina Transition 1 Chibi transition penny 2.gif|Penny Polendina Transition 2 chibi transition zwei.gif|Zwei Transition 1 Chibi transition zwei2.gif|Zwei Transition 2 Screenshots Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 References Category:Image Gallery Category:RWBY Chibi images